


Obey

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abuse, Choking, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Violence, Whump, false prince au, false prince au belongs to lunarcrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: Varian tries to fight back against the false prince but it doesn't go very well
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> based off this art
> 
> https://lunarcrown.tumblr.com/post/614330632332541952

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Varian was sick of the way this thing treated him. Like some kind of pawn? Well he was tired of it. He belonged to nobody.

In a blind rage he held his fist back and then surged forward, attempting to punch the purple figure before him. He gasped as the figure caught his wrist and it's face contorted into one of a sickly disturbing smile. "Heh. Isn't that cute. The little one thinks he has power." The false prince quickly reached an arm forward, securely wrapping his fingers around Varian's throat, applying a harsh pressure. The alchemist whimpered in pain as he was slammed against the wall, his head viciously bumping off the wall behind him.

Varian sputtered. Desperate squeaks of noise came from his throat as he panickedly began to try and breathe. His open hand flew up to claw at the arm extended towards his throat while the one still in the grip of the prince's hand jerked and wiggled, trying to release itself.

The prince chuckled in sick glee. "Go on. Hit me again." He laughed as he continued to choke the boy who was struggling more and more by the minute. Tears were streaming down his face, stinging his cheeks and saliva dribbled at the bottom of his open mouth. 

Slowly as time went on Varian felt black dots swarm his vision and his clawing grip on the arm started to become slack. He cursed at himself, telling himself to not let himself die at the hands of someone so vile and disgusting. Still, he couldn't do much as eyelids began to droop. He thought this is it. He really was going to die.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he fell to the floor with a 'THUD'. He took in desperate and greedy gulps of air, trying to get his lungs the oxygen that they so desperately lacked. His breaths were shaky and he couldn't tell if he was crying or if the tears from the assault mere moments earlier were still flowing.

He only had a few moments to catch his breath and then he yelped as boot collided with stomach. He pathetically looked up the figure above him. "Never try to fight back. You will obey." The prince growled angrily. "Never forget that."


End file.
